Rome & Philosophy
by ursolace
Summary: Academic!Changmin dan Librarian!Yunho. Hilangnya kesempatan berlibur ke Roma adalah sebuah masalah. Sahabat dan pekerjaan adalah masalah yang lain. Namun masalah sebenarnya yang harus dihadapi jauh lebih besar dan telah terbentang seluas—Roma. "Buku. Pria di perpustakaan. Dua hari. Kartu kampus." Changmin meracau. HOMIN ft Minor!Wonkyu Broken!Wonmin


**Rome & Philosophy [1/2]**

 **Cast :** Homin (Yunho x Changmin)

 **Rated** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, AU

Academic!Changmin dan Librarian!Yunho. Hilangnya kesempatan berlibur ke Roma adalah sebuah masalah. Sahabat dan pekerjaan adalah masalah yang lain. Namun masalah sebenarnya yang harus dihadapi jauh lebih besar dan telah terbentang seluas—Roma. Minor!Wonkyu

.

Dedicated to **YunhoJung26** (Si kebo hyung sekaligus pemilik gue :b) and HOMINOIDS in 2015. AKTF and cheer for Jung Yunho's military service :"

* * *

Tempat ini dihias menyerupai sebuah gallery museum, namun Changmin tak ambil peduli tentang dekorasi dan semacamnya.

Seseorang dengan setelan membeberkan banyak hal diatas panggung kecil yang sekilas tampak seperti kapel. Sebuah mikrofon yang menggantung malas di depan hidungnya seolah menjelaskan bahwa semua ucapan yang berterbangan di udara tidaklah penting. Suaranya beserta segala omong kosong mengenai Doorprize atau potongan harga atau apapun tentang pelayanan dan kepuasan pelanggan.

Ada beberapa alasan Changmin tak menyukai keberadaannya disini; a) Tempat ini benar-benar _bukan_ sebuah gallery museum, b) Ia tak melihat apapun berkaitan seni melainkan rayuan dan bujukan untuk memilih paket Tour yang disediakan, c) Semuanya terasa membosankan seperti sebuah Simposium, d) Changmin telah nekat mengikuti acara bodoh seperti promo layanan Tour and Travel seperti ini.

Changmin bukan tipe yang menyukai perjalanan jauh atau memakan waktu lama di perjalanan. Ia bahkan sama sekali bukan tipe yang senang mendengar ocehan promo seperti ini. Namun ketika telinganya mendengar 'undian berlibur gratis untuk dua orang ke Roma' yang diadakan oleh perusahaan Tour and Travel, ia tak berpikir panjang untuk melangkahkan kaki melewati pintu masuk.

Hanya mendengar kata Roma membuat jantungnya berdegup. Kyuhyun bilang kota itu indah dan Changmin pernah beberapa kali mendengar sejarah mengenai tempat itu. Ketertarikannya pada filsafat semakin menuntun harapan Changmin, selain itu, tawaran dua tiket gratis bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat ditolak oleh orang berpasangan.

Changmin tersenyum menyelami angan yang ia bangun. Hingga suara pria dengan setelan diatas kapel tadi menyerukan nomor urutnya yang tak kunjung datang.

"Silahkan naik keatas panggung dan gunakan hatimu untuk memilih." Ia menawarkan senyuman.

Terdapat sebuah balok berlubang dengan kain hitam sebagai pelindung. Changmin memilih posisi dekat dengan pria bersetelan dihadapan satu dari dua lubang yang ada. Dan ketika mulutnya mengucapkan doa-doa kecil, suara lain dengan isi yang serupa muncul seperti gemerisik dari kanannya, tepat di hadapan lubang satunya.

"Anjingku ingin hanya sekali dalam hidupnya melihat Roma."

Changmin tertawa dalam diam mendengar kalimat pria itu. Ini tidak seperti ia memiliki hidup yang lebih penting. Dua tiket berlibur ke Roma hanya untuk seekor anjing?

Changmin dengan jelas dapat mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun di café kampus tentang teori fortuna yang dianutnya; "Yang kau sentuh pertama kali adalah keberuntungan yang memihak padamu."

Jadi Changmin, dengan segenap keyakinan yang dimiliki, memasukkan perlahan satu tangannya selagi memejamkan mata. Sensor kulitnya adalah satu-satunya yang ia gunakan sebagai media berharap. Hingga saat ujung jemarinya bertubrukkan dengan benda tipis seperti kertas, Changmin merasakan radiasi panas menyelimuti seluruh jemarinya.

Kedua matanya membulat terkejut, lalu dalam sekian detik berangsur menjadi kekesalan. "Um, kau meletakkan tanganmu diatas tanganku."

Pria disebelahnya mengernyit protes, "Kau yang meletakkan tanganmu diatas kertasku."

Wajah Changmin memanas namun ia tak ingin tersaingi dalam hal ini. Kertas itu telah lebih dahulu masuk dalam kungkungan jemarinya. "Jangan merusak hari keberuntunganku."

"Kau yang merusak hari keberuntunganmu sendiri." Pria itu berjengit dan menarik kembali kertas yang digenggam erat oleh Changmin.

Meski tak ada kata-kata yang menggantung di udara, tatapan Changmin seolah mengancam sesuatu yang buruk jika kertas itu tak jatuh dalam tangannya. Sementara pria lainnya semacam membalas hal serupa jika Changmin berhasil mendapatkan kertas tersebut. Tekad keduanya tak surut dan semakin memperkokoh persaingan. Changmin cukup mengagumi kegigihan pria ini, namun ia tak lantas menyerah.

Sobekan kecil mengakhiri suasana menegangkan yang terjadi.

Dua tangan itu keluar dengan saling menggenggam kertas yang terbelah dua.

"Delapan," Changmin berkata pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi pria itu tak jauh berbeda darinya, terkejut dan kesal. Changmin membersut pada pria itu, "Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku mendapatkannya?"

"Apa hakku melakukan hal itu?"

Kedua kaki Changmin tersentak mundur, "Karena aku mendapatkannya lebih dulu, dan kau berusaha merusak keberuntunganku dengan membiarkan kertas itu terbagi dua."

Pria bersetelan mendekat sebagai upaya mediasi. Keduanya dianggap diskualifikasi dan tidak mendapatkan izin mengikuti undian. Changmin menyumpah-serapi saat beberapa petugas disana mendapatkan mereka untuk dikeluarkan. Satu fakta yang ia pahami bahwa orang itu membawa kesialan dalam keberuntungannya.

.

.

Changmin dan keberuntungan adalah dua kata yang bertolak belakang, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

Ketika pintu dorm terbuka dan jejak basah mengotori jalan masuk, atmosfer diudara seakan menjelaskan perubahan sikap yang terjadi. Dan Changmin dengan pakaian lengkap serta basah kuyup sangat bukan kepribadiannya.

"Kau membiarkan dirimu diguyur hujan." Kyuhyun menyatakan pendapatnya. "Tidak biasa."

"Bulan depan adalah puncaknya dan aku kehilangan kesempatanku."

"Aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengangguk seolah telah yakin hal itu akan terjadi. "Jadi kau _resmi_ gagal ke Roma? Itu menjengkelkan." tangannya menarik majalah mingguan disebuah rak yang bersebelahan dengan sofa yang ia duduki.

Tatapan Changmin mengekori gesturnya dan tanpa hitungan waktu telah menempatkan diri ditempat kosong disisi Kyuhyun, sementara yang bersangkutan memasang ekspresi risi. "Aku menyesal kau telah gagal, Min. Paling tidak kau bisa ke belakang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang kering bukannya membuat sofa ini sama kuyupnya seperti dirimu."

"Hanya biarkan aku mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak." Kepalanya bersandar pada siku sementara lengannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Deru nafasnya masih stabil seiring gerakan jemari Kyuhyun pada majalah digenggamannya. Hingga menit terbuang dan perhatian Kyuhyun terbagi dari tulisan di majalah pada bahu sahabatanya yang bergetar tak menentu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan satu tangan yang ia layangkan untuk menenangkan Changmin. Saat dimana ia mendapatkan kembali kesedihannya, saat yang dibutuhkan dari Kyuhyun untuk menopangnya—selalu hal yang sama selama hampir dua tahun belakangan. Meski setelah orang yang benar-benar Changmin butuhkan tiba dan ia tak akan berpengaruh lagi padanya.

Seperti tigapuluh menit berikutnya.

Changmin menetap dikamarnya bersama seseorang yang datang terburu setelah panggilan pertama dari ponselnya. Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan posisi keduanya yang meringkuk dalam satu selimut dengan isakan Changmin sebagai suara latar belakang. Dan suara berat namun lembut lainnya terdengar menenangkan.

"Apa bedanya dengan disini kalau kita masih tetap dapat bersama-sama?"

Changmin menegup kekecewaannya, lalu menengadah. "Melihatmu dengan pakaian kemeja untuk mengajar dengan pakaian kasual tentu saja berbeda."

Pria dengan kerutan kecil didahi itu terkekeh, "Aku memakai pakaian kasual tidak hanya pada saat liburan, jika kau ingin melihatku menggunakan itu maka aku akan melakukannya, Min."

"Ah…" Changmin membersut dengan sisa basah diwajahnya. "Tetap saja, kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan liburan ke Roma, kau—" perkataannya terbungkam oleh telapak yang menutup rongga mulutnya, sehingga ia terus meronta dan memekik; "Siwon hyung! Mmph!"

Suara tawa terdengar disela rengekan Changmin. Siwon menghentikannya untuk menatap laki-laki yang kini menatapnya pelik. "Haha, baik. Dengar, Changminie. Kegagalan perjalanan ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padaku, maksudku jika kau berhasil—wow, jika tidak maka itu tak masalah. Aku bisa membawamu keliling Eropa tanpa undian, tak perlu mencemaskan hal itu ataupun perasaanku, oke?" pria itu tersenyum selagi mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bekas aliran diujung mata kekasihnya.

Rintikan hujan berakhir disusul oleh jarum jam yang terbentang pada angka sembilan. Hal itu juga mengawali rasa kantuk Changmin yang ia izinkan untuk membawa tubuhnya terlelap. Dengan langkah ringan, Siwon berusaha menutup pintu kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengusik.

"Profesor Choi."

"Oh, Kyuhyun. _God_ , kau mengejutkanku." Ia melompat kecil.

Kyuhyun meringis sebelum menjulurkan lehernya untuk menangkap sesuatu dibelakang punggung Siwon. Melihat pintu kamar Changmin yang ditutup menyimpulkannya tentang satu hal;

"Tertidur?"

Siwon mengendikkan bahunya, "Kupikir dia lelah, mungkin istirahat akan membantu." Kedua pupilnya memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun tengah menegup segelas susu yang dibawanya. Jakunnya bergerak seiring tegukan yang melewati kerongkongan.

Sebelum ia berhasil menyeka lelehan yang menerobos ujung mulutnya, wajah Siwon telah mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Rasanya manis dan itu terjadi sebelum Kyuhyun dapat mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kesadarannya. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah hal bodoh apa yang baru saja ia terima dengan menatap wajah bodoh Siwon dengan sengiran.

"Kau bermain api denganku, Profesor Choi." Bisik Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergetar.

Siwon menjilat ujung bibirnya lalu tersenyum, "Apa kau memang selalu minum susu setiap malam atau kau sengaja melakukannya karena ada aku disini?"

"Profesor Choi, aku—"

"Oh, kita tidak sedang berada dikelas, Kyuhyunie. Bersikaplah seperti biasa ketika melihat kedatanganku, hm?" Siwon meraih gelas kosong digenggaman Kyuhyun yang memilih menunduk. "Sebut diriku hyung."

"Tidak saat Changmin ada disekitarku," Kyuhyun bergumam.

Siwon berdecak, "Apa yang kau harapkan dengan seseorang yang tengah tertidur? Dia bahkan belum tentu mendengar jika terjaga sekalipun."

"Profesor—maksudku, hyung," Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk menyatakan pikirannya. "Changmin membutuhkanku, dan kupikir—kau jauh lebih dibutuhkan. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah—aku ingin bersamamu, tapi tidak saat Changmin berada dekat dengan kita. Aku tak ingin mengambil risiko, kau tahu kan?"

Kening profesor itu menaut namun tak lama hingga lengkungan dibibirnya kembali dan ia membubuhkan satu kecupan lagi pada bibir Kyuhyun sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Besok kau ada kelas denganku, pastikan kau datang padaku 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, oke?" Siwon meraih jasnya dan memakainya tanpa hitungan. Ia melesat keluar untuk mendapatkan mobilnya kembali.

.

.

Jika direka kembali, saat itu ia adalah seorang _Freshman_ yang tak terlalu aktif dan sedikit berbicara, Kyuhyun dengan jelas mengingatnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa changmin tersesat oleh jurusan yang ia pilih. Tentu—selain dirinya yang normal karena mengambil Ekonomi, siapa lagi yang tersesat karena memilih Filsafat.

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan soal Yunani dan Roma di Italia—yang setelah ia perhatikan kembali, Changmin justru lebih tertarik dengan Roma. Ia terus memastikan Kyuhyun kalau bidang filsafat bukanlah autisme, namun Kyuhyun tak peduli. Meski demikian, Changmin adalah sahabatnya yang paling berharga dan menyimpan sesuatu dibelakangnya seperti sebuah hantaman bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kelasmu dimulai dalam satu jam dan aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku ke perpustakaan kota." Ujar Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun berjengit, "Kampus kita punya perpustakaan."

"Buku itu langka."

"Kalau buku itu langka mengapa kau yakin kau dapat menemukannya di perpustakaan kota, huh?"

Changmin menghela napasnya, "Karena perpustakaan kota menyimpan koleksi terlengkap. Dan aku butuh beberapa referensi."

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Kyuhyun untuk berpikir, beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya dengan raut gelisah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku, um, aku harus ke _ruang pengawas_ 30 menit sebelum kelas dimulai, ya, begitulah. Aku butuh waktu bersiap." dan secara tak langsung ia telah meminta Changmin enyah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Satu fakta mengenai Changmin adalah ia tak pernah menyukai orang yang tergagap karena sesuatu. Itu hanya memberikannya dua pilihan; orang itu benar-benar introvert dan pemalu, atau orang itu tengah berbohong. Mendapati Kyuhyun yang tergagap bukan hal biasa baginya dan Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menutup diri. _Mungkin_ , hanya mungkin dan Changmin tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terpikirkan olehnya.

Perpustakaan kota Seoul. Changmin menatap lekat-lekat puncak bangunan dihadapannya.

Tempat itu megah, lengkap, dan harum buku-buku yang seperti telah bertahun-tahun tak tersentuh. Meski begitu, Changmin tak menemukan debu sekecil apapun. Ia tersenyum menyadari tempat itu sangat cocok dengannya. Paling tidak ia merasa lebih baik disana daripada di Simposium.

Changmin mengitari rak yang menunjukkan keberadaan buku-buku filsafat yang ia butuhkan, namun tak ada yang sama persis seperti keinginannya. Semuanya terbitan baru dengan penulis-penulis pemula yang tak ia ketahui. Entah mengapa ia mulai sedikit mempercayai perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari buku filsafat keluaran lama, kupikir kau bisa membantuku." Panggil Changmin pelan pada seseorang yang tengah memilah buku-buku di rak atas menggunakan tangga bantuan. Ia menoleh saat mendapati Changmin tersenyum aneh kearahnya. Namun senyumnya seketika pudar berganti dengan kerutan di kening seiring pria itu menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga.

"Kau yang merusak keberuntunganku. Kau menggagalkan rencanaku ke Roma." Changmin menekan volume suaranya, sebisa mungkin mengikuti peraturan perpustakaan. Pria itu mengepakan kedua telapak tangannya seraya mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Changmin merasakan giginya menggertak tanpa ia sadari. Hanya jika ini bukanlah perpustakaan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pria itu menautkan alisnya, "Apa yang kulakukan? Kau tidak melihat seragamku? Aku bekerja disini." lalu kembali sibuk dengan buku-buku yang tak Changmin mengerti. Changmin menatapnya melalui ekor mata, ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide sebuah bantuan.

"Kalau begitu, kau mungkin akan mencarikanku sebuah buku."

"Aku tak menerima permohonan dari orang yang merusak liburan Taepoong." Pria itu memotong.

"Taepoong?"

"Anjingku."

Oh, Changmin menyeringai sinis. Hatinya tertawa dan merasa konyol pada pria pencinta anjing dihadapannya. "Dengar, pria pencinta anjing, kita sama-sama dirugikan. Tapi aku benar-benar memerlukan buku yang tengah kucari, hanya jika kau dapat membantuku mendapatkannya—"

"Siapa penerbitnya?" Pria itu memotong dengan cepat, menolehkan wajahnya sekilas. "Omong-omong, itu Jung Yunho. Bukan si pria pencinta anjing," tambahnya lagi. Menyadari tak ada sahutan dari yang bersangkutan, Yunho berdehem. "Tak apa, aku tak berharap kau akan membalasnya. Jadi siapa penerbitnya?"

"Shim Changmin."

Yunho mendelik, "Aku baru mendengarnya."

"Itu—namaku. Aku mencari tulisan karya Jeorge Luis Borges." Ujarnya.

Yunho berpikir sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Changmin seperti telah mengerti sesuatu. "Kau tahu apa judul yang kau cari?"

" _A Personal Anthology_? Jika kau tahu, itu keluaran 1967."

Yunho beranjak ke belakang untuk suatu hal hingga cukup lama dan kembali bersama sebuah buku tua dengan plastik pelindung seolah benda itu terlalu sayang untuk terkena noda meski sedikit. "Kau mendapatkannya?" Yunho menyudurkan buku tersebut pada Changmin.

"Kurasa ini benar," ia tersenyum kecil. "Wow, tua sekali, huh?"

"Buku itu tak dapat dipinjam dalam waktu lama, untukmu hanya kuberikan dua hari. Hanya jika kau telah mengikuti prosedur peminjaman, maka kau berhak membawanya pulang," Yunho mengepakan telapak tangannya lagi. "Dan pastikan buku itu aman."

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak memiliki kartu kampusmu saat ini?"

Changmin memutar barstool yang ditempatinya untuk berhadapan secara langsung dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang kini terdapat sedikit semburat merah berkat koktail yang dipesannya. "Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali lusa bersamaan dengan pengembalian buku, dan selama itu kau harus selalu kembali ke dorm bersamaku."

"Hm, baiklah," Kyuhyun meraih buku yang ia temukan diatas counter. Changmin benar-benar gila jika dapat menghabiskan buku itu dalam waktu dua hari. Ia akhirnya bangkit dan meletakkan bukunya untuk menatap Changmin yang menengadah. "10 menit lagi aku harus ke kelas. Tunggu aku di pintu dorm pukul lima sore."

"Ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, "Aku hanya akan mengisi lembar absen, selebihnya aku akan tidur dikursi belakang."

Jika Changmin adalah orang asing yang tidak mengenalnya, Kyuhyun tak terlihat seperti apa yang ia lakukan. Sosok ekonomis dengan kehidupan kelewat normal dan memiliki peraturan sendiri. Bahkan tak terpikir oleh Changmin apakah ia _telah_ benar-benar mengenal Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Shim Changmin?"

Changmin melirik tempat yang menjadi milik Kyuhyun sebelumnya. "Oh, Junsu. Kemarilah dan duduk." Ia menawarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

.

.

Mereka telah sepakat tentang peraturan rumah yang mereka buat sebagai dasar untuk melakukan setiap kegiatan. Tidur selalu diawali saat pukul dua pagi tepat setelah DVD game dan berakhir tujuh jam kemudian. Dan sama sekali bukan rutinitas mereka melihat bagaimana Changmin berkutat dengan seluruh rak bukunya pukul 6:30.

" _Dude_ , aku masih berusaha untuk tidur dan kau mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari sini." Kyuhyun bersandar pada frame pintunya bersama sisa kantuk dikantung mata. Namun melihatnya seperti itu tak membuat Changmin terkejut melainkan sebaliknya.

"Oh, kau sangat jelek. Ada apa dengan mata merah dan wajah kusut itu?"

Changmin tak menghiraukannya dan tetap sibuk dengan tumpukan bukunya, ia gelisah. "Buku itu. Tidak, seharusnya aku ingat telah menyimpannya disini. Ya Tuhan, aku—" matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kamarnya sementara kedua tangannya berada dikedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku akan mati. Pria pencinta anjing itu akan menelanku. Yunho—oh!" perhatian Changmin terkumpul setelah Kyuhyun menangkap kedua lengannya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, "Apa yang terjadi dan siapa si _Yunho_ ini?"

"Buku. Pria di perpustakaan. Dua hari. Kartu kampus." Changmin meracau.

Kyuhyun meregangkan genggamannya, membiarkan Changmin lebih tenang. "Oke, bernapas. Ulang kembali?"

Changmin menarik udara lalu mengucapkannya dalam satu hembusan. "Aku kehilangan buku sialan tahun 1967 dan petugas perpustakaan bernama Yunho bersama anjingnya akan menelanku dan aku tak siap untuk mati dalam waktu dekat bersama kartu kampusku dan—"

"Oke, Min. _Chill_." Kyuhyun mengibaskan lengannya santai. "Masih ada banyak waktu untuk mencarinya. Kapan kau akan bertemu orang itu lagi?"

"Siang nanti."

Pergerakan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti. "Kau terkutuk."

Shim Changmin tak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumya, ia berani bertaruh. Ingatannya kembali pada saat ia bertemu Junsu di bar kampus lalu bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun di dormnya tepat 10 menit setelah kelasnya usai. Ia masih membaca buku itu hingga ke kelas keesokan harinya, lalu ia ke kantin, toilet, taman, dan semua itu berbaur menjadi untaian benang kusut di kepalanya.

Siang itu adalah final dan kegigihan Changmin telah menguap bersama sisa asanya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa hal itu diperlukan karena ternyata ia memiliki nomor Jung Yunho di riwayat panggilan. Mereka sempat bertukar nomor namun Changmin belum memiliki waktu untuk menyimpannya. Meski kelihatannya itu adalah hal yang mudah.

Changmin merasakan beban dipunggungnya saat jemarinya menekan dial seseorang.

Jung Yunho.

.

.

"Terima kasih telah membagi waktumu untukku."

"Dan aku berterima kasih setidaknya kau memilih lokasi yang lumayan untuk bertemu." Yunho memandangi keadaan sekitarnya, tersirat kekaguman dalam mata almond itu. "Café yang menyatu dengan Bar, huh? Kampusmu sangat kaya."

Changmin menolehkan wajahnya dengan kedok memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesankan mereka dua cangkir Latte.

"Um, yeah. Aku beruntung kan?"

Yunho mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, kau tahu aku tak menghubungimu tanpa alasan bukan?" Changmin mengaitkan jemarinya, tiba-tiba ada desakan untuk menjadi gugup. "Ini adalah dua hari setelah perjanjian yang kita lakukan, kau mungkin berpikir aku yang seharusnya menemuimu di perpustakaan untuk—mengembalikan _apa_ yang kupinjam."

"Dan kau melakukan sebaliknya dengan memintaku datang kemari untuk menemuimu. Kau ingin meminta maaf untuk itu?" Yunho mengembalikan pandangannya pada Changmin setelah sang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka masing-masing, membungkuk terima kasih.

"Aku," Changmin tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana untuk mendapatkan buku itu."

"Sulit sekali. Buku itu sangat langka."

Changmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Ia berharap paru-parunya dapat memasok udara lebih banyak. "Lalu jika suatu saat buku itu menghilang bagaimana perpustakaan mendapatkannya kembali?"

Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya sementara tangannya berusaha meraih secangkir Latte yang ia angkat didepan hidung. "Maksudmu, seperti kau telah menghilangkan buku itu dan bertanya cara untuk mendapatkan gantinya?" Likuid Latte itu terasa manis dibibirnya.

"Ya."

Kedua mata Changmin membulat saat tubuhnya tersentak kesamping akibat reflek menjijikan yang dilakukan pria dihadapannya. Latte itu mengotori sebagaian meja dan sekitar bibir Yunho. Keduanya berebut tisu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi. Diam-diam, Changmin dapat merasakan tatapan dingin Yunho dari balik bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar menghilangkannya?!" Yunho berusaha menyeka sebagian kecil wajahnya dengan sapu tangan. Dengan ragu, Changmin mengangguk. "Katakan padaku jumlah uang yang harus kutanggung untuk menggantikannya, aku berjanji akan membayarnya."

"Oh, kau bicara seolah kau memiliki seluruh uang didunia. Aku kagum." Ucapan itu terdengar begitu sarkastik ditelinga Changmin.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Hanya jika perkataan menyebalkanmu itu bisa membantuku mendapatkan solusi." Changmin menyesap Latte-nya yang kini terasa hambar. Ia mendengar Yunho menghela napas berat.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku sangat bertanggung jawab pada buku itu karena aku sendiri yang memilih bahan pustakanya," Yunho menatap ke lapangan luas diluar café lalu kembali menatap wajah Changmin. "Dan seorang pria yang baru kukenal dua hari lalu setelah pertemuan pertama yang menyebalkan sehingga menyebabkan anjingku tidak dapat merasakan udara Roma—datang dan merusak seluruh rencana dan susunan pekerjaanku hanya karena buku sialan tahun 1967?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela napas, merasa sulit untuk menerima kenyataan atau akibat yang akan ditimbulkan. Namun Changmin dengan tatapan meyakinkan berusaha menenangkannya dengan meremas lengan Yunho sebagai dukungan.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan membantumu memperoleh buku itu kembali, oke? Aku membutuhkan kartu kampusku dan aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab untuk mendapatkannya."

Yunho menangkap ekspresi Changmin yang tak jauh berbeda darinya, cemas dan tak yakin. Dirinya masih membiarkan kedua tangan Changmin meremas lengannya seperti itu. Tak berubah, dan mereka hanya saling menatap seolah berharap keputusan yang mereka sepakati dapat menyelesaikan segalanya.

"Oh, Changminie!" panggilan itu menyadarkan Changmin akan posisinya dan mencari sumber suara yang ia dengar. Siwon bersama beberapa rekannya duduk di barstool dekat counter di Bar. Changmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya melihat Siwon melambai kearahnya.

Tak sampai hitungan menit, Siwon sudah menghampiri dan meletakkan satu tangannya di meja mereka, sementara ia memeluk Changmin dan mencuri beberapa kecupan diwajahnya. "Kau tidak punya jam kelas, hm?" Siwon mengusak kepalanya lembut.

Changmin tersenyum sembari menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung. Tapi aku memilikinya sekitar tiga jam lagi."

"Dan kau?" Siwon membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Yunho. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku—"

"Dia temanku, hyung. Seseorang dari perpustakaan kota." ujar Changmin. Ada hal yang mengganjal ketika Yunho melihat perubahan ekspresi yang begitu cepat saat Changmin melihat kedatangan pria yang lebih tua darinya ini. Sesuatu seperti kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup. Yunho tak ambil peduli dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Omong-omong, aku masih memiliki pekerjaan dan takkan ada yang kehilangan jika aku pergi kan?" Siwon bergurau membuat Changmin tersenyum. Namun Yunho tidak sama sekali. "Dan, oh, perhatikan tangan kalian, oke? Aku mengawasi dari jauh dan kalian tampak seperti—pasangan." Siwon memasang wajah sedih yang ia buat lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir dipuncak kepala Changmin sebelum beranjak.

Changmin memperhatikan kepergian Siwon hingga tak sadar bahwa Yunho mengikuti jejak pandangannya. "Oh, kau kenapa?" Changmin menyikutnya.

Yunho menggeleng kecil, "Kupikir penglihatanku yang salah, ternyata benar kekasihmu seorang laki-laki."

"Dia seorang Dosen."

"Dosen laki-laki."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Yunho. "Kau keberatan karena aku menyukai laki-laki? Ah, benar. Wajahmu menjelaskan para _Gay_ adalah ancaman."

"Aku tidak begitu." Sahutnya cepat.

Changmin mengangguk setuju, "Itu bagus. Karena kau akan semakin terbiasa dengan _Gay_ sepertiku sebab kita akan menghabiskan seluruh waktu bersama berkat buku sialan itu."

.

.

Setelah ini Changmin akan menjanjikan dirinya sendiri untuk tak lagi menjadi orang bodoh yang melupakan suatu hal begitu mudah. Tak ada yang lebih sialan daripada berkeliling mencari sebuah benda persegi dengan ratusan halaman yang dimakan usia, Changmin menyumpahinya berkali-kali. Dan Yunho telah memarahinya lebih banyak untuk berkelakuan seperti itu.

"Sedikit bicara, banyak mencari." Yunho menegaskan setelah kesekian kalinya.

Area kampus cukup luas dan Yunho telah menyisihkan waktu kerjanya untuk menjelajahi kampus saat Changmin memiliki jam kosong dari jadwalnya. Ia mengutuki kaki Changmin yang terlalu banyak berjalan sehingga mereka harus menyusuri hampir semua lokasi yang pernah ia lalui. Taman, kantin, dan jalan sempit yang sering Changmin gunakan untuk dapat mencapai dormnya lebih cepat.

"Toilet?" Yunho mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu memandang Changmin yang kini menatapnya yakin, seratus persen berbanding terbalik dengannya. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh."

"Aku pernah sekali membawa buku itu ke Toilet, apa kita tidak seharusnya memeriksanya?"

Yunho mendelik, "Tapi—Toilet? Maksudku, kau benar-benar meluangkan waktumu untuk membaca saat di _Toilet_?" ia menyeka wajahnya frustasi, mengatakan hal-hal yang tak dapat Changmin tangkap.

Namun, Toilet ternyata bukanlah jawaban yang tepat. Yunho mendesah lega. Keduanya kembali menelusuri beberapa tempat sebelum berakhir di bar merangkap café yang pernah mereka singgahi. Changmin memekik ketika memorinya berputar pada bar dimana ia menunjukkan buku itu pertama kali pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingat telah membawanya beberapa kali ke tempat ini sebelum buku itu benar-benar hilang.

Tak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat buku. Kenyataannya tak pernah ada buku atau apapun tertinggal di area tersebut. Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada barstool yang disusul oleh Yunho.

"Berhentilah membersut, itu takkan mengubah keadaan." Yunho melipat lengannya didada.

Changmin, disisi lain, semakin memperkeruh wajahnya mendengar kalimat Yunho. "Aku tak bisa percaya mereka tak pernah melihatnya."

"Kau bukan artis, jadi jangan selalu menganggap semua orang akan memperhatikan apa yang kau lakukan dan kau bawa."

Waktu semakin senja yang ditandai dengan penuhnya bar ini. Changmin bisa menebaknya karena ini jumat malam, akan ada acara _weekend_ yang kerap digelar para mahasiswa. Sementara Yunho menjadi tak tenang dan terusik oleh keramaian yang semakin membuncah.

"Mau kupesankan sesuatu?" Musik mulai diputar dan Changmin perlu membesarkan volume suaranya.

"Aku akan ke Toilet."

Anak-anak seusia Changmin terlihat begitu gila dan Yunho mengakui dirinya terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Hal seperti itu juga pernah terjadi kepada dirinya lima tahun lalu dan ia merasa aneh untuk mengingat masa lalunya. Aku _tidak_ seburuk itu, pikirnya.

Sekembalinya Yunho, seseorang sudah berada disisi Changmin dan keduanya terlibat dalam obrolan yang Yunho tak mengerti. Changmin segera menyadari kehadirannya begitu orang tersebut berjalan pergi dan ia terlihat lebih bahagia dengan mata yang tersenyum dari pipinya. Entah mengapa Yunho menyengir bodoh.

"Aku mendapatkan kartu!" Changmin menjerit saat menunjukannya didepan Yunho yang membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, berusaha mengimbangi keceriaan Changmin.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sekarang karena aku yakin sebentar lagi musik ini akan memecahkan kepalaku," Yunho menarik lengan Changmin untuk mengikutinya saat merasakan langkahnya tertahan, Changmin tak ingin bergerak, "Apa? Kau ingin mengikuti pesta ini?"

Changmin menggeleng.

Yunho menghela napas dan melepaskan genggamannya, "Baik. Katakan apa maumu."

Changmin terkekeh, "Aku sedang bahagia dan kau begitu serius. Itu sedikit mengganggu, kau tahu?" jemari Changmin mengait pada lengan kemeja Yunho untuk segera membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. "Aku tak tahu wajahmu akan sangat menyebalkan saat serius."

Yunho memutar matanya, "Dan aku tak tahu wajahmu terlihat sangat aneh saat tersenyum sebahagia itu."

Changmin menahan tawanya yang siap meledak.

.

.

Dua hari belakangan, Kyuhyun telah mendapatkan satu kebiasaan baru yang dilakukan _roommate_ -nya; Shim Changmin dengan pola tidur pendek dan pesan-pesan _post-it_ dipintu lemari pendingin dengan isi yang kurang lebih selalu sama; _Jangan menungguku_!

Akan ada suara bedebum dari kamar Changmin sekitar pukul 7 pagi lalu napas terengah dan terakhir pesan singkat dari _post-it_ itu lagi. Kamar Changmin telah kosong sebelum Kyuhyun terbangun dan seperti yang bocah itu berkali-kali jelaskan, bahwa ia harus menemui seseorang untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya.

"Kau telat 15 menit."

Dengan napas tersenggal, Changmin menekuk kedua lututnya dan menengadah, "Kau berharap aku dapat menyelesaikan urusanku hanya dalam waktu 30 menit yang kau berikan?!"

Yunho mengernyit, "Aku dapat menjamin kau memiliki kebiasaan pola hidup yang buruk. Jadi aku berpikir untuk paling tidak mendisiplinkanmu."

"Oh, sungguh sialan," Changmin mendesah. "Aku tak perlu menjadi disiplin hanya untuk mendapatkan buku itu kembali."

"Tapi kau perlu menjadi disiplin saat bersamaku," Yunho mematut tatapannya pada jam arloji dipergelangan tangannya sebelum memunggungi Changmin. "Tak ada kesempatan untuk menunda-nunda, sebaiknya bergegas karena kau sudah membuang waktu 15 menit yang berharga."

Proses penelusuran kembali dilakukan. Changmin memilih ruang seni karena entah mengapa intuisinya selalu mengarah ke tempat yang hanya ia datangi kurang lebih sekali dalam seminggu itu. Ada beberapa benda tua disana dan buku itu bisa saja menjadi salah satunya. Namun Changmin bukanlah seseorang yang dapat menentukan masa depan sehingga intuisinya tak selalu tepat pada sasaran.

"Tentang pria di bar, mengapa kau begitu senang setelah bertemu dengannya?" Yunho menghempaskan pangkal tubuhnya di rerumputan, sebuah taman kecil sekitar 50 meter dari area kampus.

" _Kim Junsu_?" Changmin menoleh, kakinya duduk menyilang sembari memainkan kerikil-kerikil kecil. Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan, "Dia akan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama keluarganya, jadi aku berinisiatif meminjam kartu kampusnya selama milikku masih tertahan."

"Maaf soal itu. Aku tidak membuat peraturannya," Yunho mengangkat bahunya yang dibalas senyuman simpul oleh Changmin. "Bicara soal kartu, apa itu sangat penting bagimu?"

Changmin menegakkan posturnya hanya untuk memasang ekspresi menimbang, sebelum Yunho sempat berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya, anak itu sudah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat pada Yunho. "Kau tak tahu seberapa penting kartu itu bagiku?" ia balik bertanya. Menimbulkan kegugupan bagi Yunho karena posisi yang tak terlalu menguntungkan baginya, tidakkah ia merasa terlalu dekat?

"Kau takkan bisa mengakses perpustakaan, area parkir, lapangan indoor, ruang kebutuhan, ruang sekretaris, bahkan dorm sekalipun tanpa kartu." Ia berucap dalam sekali hembusan hingga memicu semburat merah disekitar wajah dan telinganya. Hal itu berhasil menarik kekehan yang meluncur dari bibir Yunho, "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau menghabiskan setiap malammu di kelas sejak hari itu?"

"Tidak," Changmin menggeleng. "Ada seorang teman yang akan membukakan pintu dorm untukku setiap malam." sahutnya santai, kakinya ia lurusan sehingga kini tubuh semampainya semakin jelas terlihat.

"Dia sama sepertimu?"

Changmin mengernyit, "Hm, bukan. Dia di Fakultas Ekonomi."

"Dan kau?"

"Filsafat."

Ada keheningan sejenak yang memaksa Changmin untuk menoleh pada wajah Yunho yang memiliki kerutan didahinya. Merasa diawasi, Yunho segera mengubah air wajahnya dan menyeringai kecil, "Itu cukup menjelaskanku mengapa kau begitu aneh. Teman-temanmu pasti perlu berpikir berulangkali untuk memutuskan menjadi temanmu."

"Paling tidak aku memiliki mereka yang memahami jalan yang kupilih, apalagi yang kubutuhkan? Orang sepertimu, huh?"

Yunho terkekeh sembari menggeleng kecil. Berbicara dengan Changmin mengembalikannya pada tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu, dan Yunho merasa aneh untuk mengakuinya meskipun hal ini membuatnya cukup nyaman.

"Kau sudah bekerja, kau memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman untuk diceritakan daripada aku."

Satu lengan Yunho mengibas udara dengan gurau, "Tak ada yang menarik, tak ada yang cocok untuk diceritakan. Bekerja membuatmu kehilangan lebih banyak energi, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan."

"Kau membosankan, kau bahkan lebih aneh dariku." Changmin bergumam.

"Seperti itulah aku." Yunho tertawa kecil kemudian berdiri diatas kakinya, bersiap untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Sekarang hanya tinggal bagaimana ia harus membujuk Changmin untuk bangkit.

.

.

Kyuhyun tahu Changmin tak pernah pulang secepat itu. Atau terlalu larut. Namun melihat pintu dorm yang terbuka tanpa aba-aba mengejutkan seluruh tubuhnya. Terlebih mengetahui Changmin tak memiliki kartu akses kampus dan keberadaan Siwon didormnya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil memikirkan sebuah dalih. Sepasang mata bulat itu menyipit menyadari kehadiran sosok lain selain Kyuhyun ditempat tinggalnya. Siwon dengan ekspresi kikuk berdiri 10 inch dari Kyuhyun yang memunggungi counter dengan satu set apron yang menempel tubuhnya.

"Oh, lihat ini. Bukankah kau dan makanan bagaikan rangkaian puzzle yang saling berkaitan? Kau tiba saat semuanya hendak disiapkan." Menyingkirkan kegugupannya, Kyuhyun membawa semangkuk sup untuk diletakkan diatas meja tak jauh dari Changmin. Sementara pria lainnya menyibukkan diri dengan serbet saat tatapan Changmin tak berpindah darinya.

" _Siwon hyung_."

Siwon menoleh untuk membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Hai, Min. Hari yang berat, hm?" ia membawa peralatan makan lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tak bergeming dari meja makan, air wajahnya kaku. Siwon segera berhasil menyadarkannya melalui lirikan mata.

"Aku hanya lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Jika tujuanmu datang adalah menemuiku kau seharusnya menghubungiku lebih dulu. Aku akan pulang lebih awal."

Kyuhyun membeku lagi.

Sebisa mungkin Siwon berusaha bersikap sewajarnya, terkekeh kecil untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang terjadi. "Kupikir aku akan membuatkanmu _surprise_? Dan oh, Kyuhyun—um, Kyuhyun membantuku membuatkan sup untuk kepulanganmu."

Changmin menghelas napas ketika pandangannya berbenturan dengan Kyuhyun, yang akhirnya menimbulkan senyum aneh antara keduanya. Changmin menggeleng setelah berhasil mengumpulkan dirinya kembali. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menguap. "Kurasa kalian akan melewatkannya tanpa aku karena aku lelah seperti ingin mati," ia melangkah menuju kamarnya sebelum melemparkan kalimat dari balik bahunya.

"Dan sup itu terlihat hanya cukup untuk dua orang."

.

.

"Tuan nomor 618? Aku memiliki sesuatu untuk diberikan kepadamu."

Seperti akhir bulan lainnya, seorang pria yang bertugas di pos keamanan akan memberikan setumpuk amplop yang berisi surat tagihan beserta brosur yang Yunho tak mengerti. Dan sebagai balasan yang sopan, Yunho akan menerimanya meskipun telah tahu itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting baginya.

Kecuali surat lain yang dikirim dari tempat ia bekerja. Selain tanda bukti penerimaan gaji, ia tak mengerti mengapa ada surat untuk akhir bulan. Sebelum ia memutuskan mengetahui isi surat yang dikirimkan padanya, berbagai asumsi aneh berputar tak menentu dikepalanya. Dan seperti segala kecemasan yang pernah ia pikirkan, Yunho memilih untuk menyimpan surat itu hingga ia siap untuk membacanya.

Karena ia yakin bahwa itu berkaitan dengan kontrak yang dimilikinya dengan perpustakaan, atau hal buruk lain yang telah menentukan masa depannya.

.

.

"Apa aku lupa mengatakan padamu untuk menungguku ditempat biasa atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingatnya?" Yunho mengernyit saat Changmin datang dengan pakaian kasual dan tas selempang yang menyampir dibahu sempitnya. Jemarinya memilah buku-buku yang disusun rapi dalam rak. Hingga langkahnya terhenti dan sengiran kecil muncul dibibirnya melihat bagaimana Yunho menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Oh, hai. Aku datang untuk mencari—"

"Kau tidak akan mencari apapun," Yunho menginterupsinya, melipat lengannya didepan dada saat Changmin memekik kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ia menghela napas berat, tak ada alasan untuk membiarkan Changmin datang ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau benar, aku tidak sedang mencari apapun."

"Kalau begitu kembalilah dan pulang."

Namun Changmin bukan pendengar yang baik untuk perintah seperti itu. Jadi ketika ia beranjak menuju pintu, langkahnya berputar dan tanpa disadari telah berdiri ditempat Yunho pertama kali mengusirnya. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah kelas dan begitu lelah hingga tak bisa kembali ke dorm, mengapa kau tidak mengizinkanku mendapatkan beberapa buku untuk kubaca disini selama aku mengistirahatkan diri?"

Yunho menepuk wajahnya sendiri, "Dengar, aku tak peduli dengan kelasmu dan bagaimana kau lelah karena hal itu. Aku akan menemuimu tepat setelah makan siang seperti kemarin. Hanya jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku karena aku akan sangat fokus dan kau takkan mendapatkan sedikitpun perhatianku."

"Tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang telah memberikan perhatian sejak kedatanganku," Changmin menutup mulutnya secepat Yunho melayangkan tatapan tajam itu lagi. "Baik. Oke, terserah. Aku hanya akan duduk dan membaca satu atau dua buku dan membiarkanmu bekerja sekeras yang kau mau dan aku akan tenang seperti yang kau harapkan."

Ada sedikit lekukan diwajahnya saat Changmin mengambil acak sebuah buku dan meghempaskan diri disalah satu kursi baca. Yunho memastikannya diam kemudian beranjak pergi untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya, menyisakan Changmin yang mendecak dengan dagu yang menempel pada telapak tangan.

Para pengunjung datang dan pergi silih berganti dan selama itu Changmin terus menumpuk buku-buku filsafat dan sains yang hendak dibacanya. Terakhir Yunho melewatinya, anak itu tengah begitu serius membaca, dan saat berikutnya ia telah tertidur bersama buku-buku yang terbuka. Hal itu menarik simpati Yunho dan membuatnya tersenyum untuk alasan yang tak jelas.

"Tutup buku itu dan berhenti membaca," Changmin menengadah hanya untuk melihat Yunho berdiri menutupi jalan masuknya cahaya lampu penerangan. Belum ada sahutan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat Yunho mendudukan dirinya disebelah anak itu. Tangannya membawa dua kaleng bir yang ia sudurkan salah satunya pada Changmin.

"Apa kau begitu keras hingga selalu memaksakan dirimu sendiri?" satu tegupan mengalir melalui kerongkongan Yunho. "Membaca hingga tertidur adalah hal paling memaksakan yang pernah kulihat. Dan kau sama sekali tak keberatan. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu dan untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Bagiku bekerja terlalu keras hingga mengabaikan seseorang juga merupakan pemaksaan diri." Changmin bergumam. Membalas tatapan Yunho yang tertawa berkat ucapannya. "Jadi kau merasa terabaikan olehku? Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya?"

Changmin membuka kunci kaleng lalu menegupnya sesaat, menatap udara kosong sembari menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Aku mengikuti kelas pagi tadi dan kupikir kita melewatkan tempat paling penting untuk dijelajahi," ia menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk menatap Yunho, yang kini semakin tertarik untuk mengikuti perkataannya. "Kita seharusnya sudah memeriksa setiap kelas."

"Terlalu terlambat untuk hari ini. Aku tak berpikir kampusmu masih dibuka untuk umum pukul 9 malam," Yunho mengamati arlojinya, lalu beralih pada keadaan perpustakaan sekitar mereka. Pengunjung telah menghilang dan hanya beberapa lampu yang dibiarkan menyala. "Apa kau sengaja menungguku hanya untuk mengatakan hal ini?"

Changmin mengangguk, mengguncang kaleng kosong miliknya dihadapan Yunho. "Berapa banyak kaleng yang kau miliki untuk bir seperti ini disini? Kau mungkin tak akan keberatan jika aku meminta lebih, sejujurnya aku cukup haus."

Yunho kembali dengan sekeranjang minuman berisi bir koleksinya. Ia selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi untuk menghindari rekannya yang lain untuk memintanya, tapi entah mengapa kini ia membiarkan Changmin menghabiskan sebanyak bir yang ia mau. Dan Yunho cukup terhibur melihat bagaimana anak itu begitu senang mendapatkan bir miliknya.

"Jadi, aku bekerja dibidang pengadaan. Aku termasuk dalam tim seleksi yang bertugas menilai, memilih dan memberi masukan mengenai pustaka. Bahan pustaka biasa ku peroleh melalui sarana khusus, seperti katalog penerbit, bibliografi subjek khusus, resensi buku, CD-ROM, internet atau masukan dari pengguna, dan—itu pasti membosankan bagimu kan?" Yunho menghela napasnya.

Changmin menggeleng seraya mengibaskan satu lengannya, "Lanjutkan saja. Kau pikir kita hanya akan berdiam sepanjang malam seperti ini dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang hening. Mendengar ocehanmu jauh lebih baik." Ia meletakan kaleng kosong yang kesekian jumlahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan membicarakan kehidupan cintamu? Sepertinya kau lebih tertarik untuk itu." Yunho menyamankan sandarannya pada kursi dan tersenyum begitu melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Changmin. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memukul Yunho, namun yang ia gapai hanyalah udara kosong. Yunho tertawa menyadari Changmin telah sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ayolah, itu tidak buruk," Yunho membujuk. "Katakan saja."

Changmin tertawa hingga menyembunyikan kedua matanya, "Aku tidak mabuk. Kau pikir aku semabuk itu untuk mengatakan semua kejujuran padamu? Yang benar saja, _heavens no_."

"Hanya ceritakan sedikit padaku tentang pria itu. Dosen itu, dia mengajar apa?" Yunho memperhatikan gesture Changmin yang meraih sisa kaleng terakhir, namun ia masih tak peduli. Setelah menghabiskannya setengah, Changmin menatap Yunho dengan begitu banyak kesenangan diwajahnya.

"Dia mengajar Ekonomi."

"Teman dorm-mu sangat beruntung, huh?"

"Begitulah. Aku iri." Changmin mengubah air wajahnya menjadi begitu sedih. Tetapi Yunho memaklumi perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya dan ia hanya terkekeh sebagai respon.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir seberapa dekat temanmu dengannya? Maksudku, menjadi seorang murid dari kekasihnya teman," Yunho ikut tertawa membayangkan hal itu begitu aneh baginya. "Pasti mereka menjadi sangat dekat berkat dirimu."

"Siwon hyung mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya. Bahkan jika mereka sangat dekat, kedekatannya tak akan memengaruhi apapun."

"Itu benar," Yunho mengalihkan wajahnya pada sesuatu. "Tapi bukan berarti peluang yang lain tak dapat terjadi."

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya kemudian mengulurkan lengan untuk meraih kaleng itu lagi sebelum Yunho benar-benar menghentikannya, membuat Changmin membersut karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi. "Kau tidak boleh lebih mabuk dari itu. Kau harus sadar untuk pulang." Yunho melarangnya.

"Kau akan mengantarku pulang." Changmin bersikeras merebut kaleng itu dari Yunho saat pria itu menatapnya lebih tajam dari apa yang pernah ia lakukan padanya.

"SHIM CHANGMIN."

Pergerakan Changmin terhenti, bukan berarti ia akan mematuhinya melainkan tersenyum, "Apa hanya pendengaranku atau kau memang baru saja menyebut namaku untuk yang pertama kalinya?"

"Dengarkan aku, kau harus pulang sendiri." Yunho menekan suaranya lebih lunak dan tenang kali ini. Changmin menunduk kecewa, namun tak lama sebelum menatap kedua mata almond itu lagi. "Kalau begitu aku akan bermalam disini dan kau akan melihat perpustakaan ini hancur keesokan harinya." Ia tersenyum cerah, bertolak belakang dengan semenit yang lalu. Dan Yunho berpikir bahwa ia memang tak pernah diberikan sebuah pilihan.

Jung Yunho adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, Changmin bertaruh. Tidak hanya di lobby, ia menjaga Changmin hingga memastikannya sampai dipintu dorm miliknya. Changmin menolak bantuannya dan berjalan sendiri dan itu membuat Yunho semakin cemas untuk berjalan beriringan, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang anak itu.

Pijakannya terhenti begitu mencapai sebuah pintu dan Yunho dapat menebak itu adalah dormnya. Ketika kakinya terseok, Yunho telah berdiri dengan sigap disekitarnya. Memastikan apakah Changmin mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tak pernah sebaik ini," Changmin tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kartu kampus milik Junsu dan melakukan sesuatu dengan kode kombinasi hingga bunyi dentingan terdengar. "Masuklah denganku."

"Tapi—aku harus pulang."

"Aku memaksa, Jung Yunho." Lengkungan dibibir itu terbentuk seiring pintu dorm yang terdorong kedalam, kakinya melangkah masuk hanya untuk mencari keseimbangan dan ia berjalan lebih jauh.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh melihat betapa banyak jumlah alas yang terjajar dijalan masuk, namun Changmin terlalu pening untuk memikirkannya. Bahkan getaran aneh yang membuncah didadanya tak menjadikannya waspada pada apa yang akan ia hadapi. Ia menghampiri tanpa berpikir sesuatu disofa akan mengganggu seluruh napasnya. Meski ia pulang hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan yang selalu dikhawatirkannya selama ini.

"Oh, Changmin. Sejak kapan kau berdiri disana? Apa—apa yang kau lakukan, maksudku, kau darimana saja, aku—" Siwon merapatkan sisa pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, berdiri untuk menutupi tubuh lain dibalik sana. Ia berusaha bersikap wajar meski apa yang terjadi telah tersimpan melalui mata Changmin dalam memorinya. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan. Keduanya berhubungan sangat dekat tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Dan itu terlalu hancur baginya melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh yang begitu polos dibawah sana.

" _Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini_."

Kronologis yang dapat Changmin tangkap selama perjalanannya menuju apartmen Yunho adalah saat-saat ia merasakan jarum jam berhenti berdetak dan sesuatu yang lembut menyadarkannya untuk menyelamatkannya dari rasa beku itu. Tubuhnya terbawa sebelum ia dapat menyadari bahwa kini ia telah berada dalam mobil, memeluk tubuhnya erat dan merasa sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Butiran diujung matanya mengalir bahkan tanpa ia mengerti bagaimana dan mengapa air itu terjatuh. Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Inderanya perlu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan asing yang tak pernah tersentuh olehnya. Ketika lengan Yunho menggiringnya masuk dan membawanya ke kamar, ia merengkuh tubuh kaku yang tak bergeming dari sebelumnya. Yunho mengusap punggung itu berharap dapat membagi sedikit kehangatan untuknya.

" _Menangislah_. Kau harus _menangis_. Aku ingin mendengarmu _menangis_." Yunho meremas tubuh itu semakin dalam pelukannya, terus menelusupkan jemarinya pada helaian rambut Changmin. Hingga ia merasakan kedua tangan itu terangkat dan melingkari tubuhnya, Yunho tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali membisikkan kembali kata-kata tersebut.

"Ayo, menangis, Changmin."

Changmin menangis terlalu banyak dan Yunho merasa lega telah melihatnya. Ia membiarkan kemejanya basah juga kusut oleh tangan Changmin yang meremasnya terlalu kuat. Mendekapnya erat hingga Changmin benar-benar lelah dan ingin melepaskannya. Yunho tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Changmin tertidur diranjangnya; wajah memerah dan tubuh yang bergetar akibat isakan yang tak terhenti meski sedikit.

Pemandangan ini entah mengapa sedikit menyiksanya.

[Part II]

* * *

P.s Happy 3rd mensiversary, Yuno hyung c:

P.s.s review? hahaha


End file.
